Gone
by AFIRikkugrl
Summary: S&D story


Disclaimer-Don't own Sailor Moon or the song 'Gone' By Nsync..  
  
  
  
  
  
This takes place during the 'Infamous' breakup.  
  
  
  
Gone  
  
  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home (yeah)  
  
Seems too long ago you walked way   
  
Left me alone  
  
And I remember what you said to me  
  
Kept on acting so strange  
  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change  
  
  
  
"Im sorry Usagi…but I can't see you anymore!" Mamoru said to her face.  
  
  
  
"Y-You can't mean that!" She cried.  
  
  
  
"Good-Bye!" Mamoru said closing his apartment door in her face,  
  
  
  
  
  
Was it something I said, to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
(Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm)  
  
If I could just find a way   
  
To make it so that she'll be right here  
  
right now  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mamo-Chan" Usagi repeated walking back to her house. "Why? What did I do, or say to make you not love me anymore" She sobbed walking through her front door and entering her room. She dropped her bag and collapsed on her bed.  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
I've been sittin here  
  
Can't get you off mind  
  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drive myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
Your gone (gone)  
  
Gone (baby your)  
  
Its been 2 weeks since Mamoru broke up with Usagi.  
  
  
  
"Hello Minako!" Usagi Said to her. The scouts didn't know that Mamoru broke up with her, but today she was gonna tell them. She followed Minako to the temple, thinking half the way. What was she going to say to them? Finally she decided on a simple and short comment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys…." Usagi started.  
  
  
  
"Yes Usagi" Luna said.  
  
  
  
"There is no more Prince or Princess" Usagi cried before running out of Rei's temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gone (your gone)  
  
(Baby girl you're) Gone  
  
Gone  
  
Gone  
  
Gone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't wanna make excuses babe  
  
Won't change the fact that your gone (no, no)  
  
But if there's something that I could do  
  
Won't you please let me know  
  
Time is passing so slowly now  
  
'Coz what's my life without you  
  
Baby I could change my every day  
  
Baby I don't want to  
  
  
  
2months later  
  
  
  
-Knock-Knock-  
  
  
  
"Mamoru!!!!" Minako yelled!  
  
  
  
"What is it" Mamoru said opening up his door.  
  
  
  
"What did you do to Usagi!!"  
  
  
  
"I broke up with her!"  
  
  
  
"Why!, don't you know that we hardly see Usagi anymore!, And when we do see her, she's crying over you and wondering why you broke up with her!"  
  
  
  
"Well she just has to get over the fact that im gone!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ya know…You don't deserve her!, now tell me why did you break up with her!"  
  
  
  
"Because" He said before shutting the door in her face.  
  
  
  
*im So Sorry Usako* He thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll just hang around and find some things to do  
  
Take my mind off missing you (take my mind off you)  
  
Yes I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do  
  
I've been sittin here  
  
Can't get you off mind  
  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drive myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
Your gone (gone)  
  
Gone (baby your)  
  
Gone (your gone)  
  
(Baby girl you're) Gone  
  
Gone  
  
Gone  
  
Gone  
  
Am I there in your heart  
  
Baby why dont you see  
  
That I need you with me  
  
Gone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its been 6 months since the breakup. Usagi steped out of her house and made her way to the Arcade. She walked into the arcade where she saw Mamoru.. For the first time in 6 months she didn't cry over him. She finally realized that he was gone. And She smiled and walked right by him. Mamoru on the other hand had realized that the love of his life was also…gone…because of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been sittin here  
  
Can't get you off mind  
  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drive myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
Your gone (gone)  
  
Gone (baby your)  
  
Gone (your gone)  
  
(Baby girl you're) Gone  
  
Gone  
  
Gone  
  
Gone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know… not a happy ending…maybe I'll do a sequel. The only reason I did it was b/c the song REALLY fit what was happening.   
  
  
  
Please review…and no flames..Please! 


End file.
